Hilda Berg
|image1= Hilda.png|Base HildaIcon1.png|Phase 1 HildaIcon2.png|Phase 2 HildaIcon3.png|Phase 3 |caption1= |phases=6 |forms=6 (including her normal form) |location=Inkwell Isle One |affiliation= |moveset=Ha-ha's Constellation Transformation Tornadoes |minions=Zeppelins UFO's |parry=Missle projectiles Stars |level: = Threatenin' Zeppelin|hitpoints_in_simple = 2200|hitpoints_in_regular = 2600|hitpoints_in_expert = 3000|gender = Female|role = Blimp (Phase 1, Phase 3, and Phase 5) Zodiac Entity "Taurus" (Phase 2) Zodiac Entity "Gemini" (Phase 4) Zodiac Entity "Sagittarius" (Phase 4) Half-Moon(Phase 6)}} Hilda Berg is a boss in Cuphead located northeast in Inkwell Isle One, in the boss level Threatenin' Zeppelin. She is a human-zeppelin hybrid that is fought while players fly in planes. Intro Hilda is first seen sitting on a cloud when she suddenly inhales it, turning her into a zeppelin with her arms, legs, and face. Strangely, she rides a unicycle in the air. (Probably a reference to old-fashioned flying machines where you rode a bicycle to pump air into the balloon.) It is also very hard to catch Hilda on her cloud, as she swallows it almost immediately. First Phase In this phase, Hilda Berg flies up and down on the right side of the screen while small, purple, toy zeppelins appear from behind her to shoot a single bullet at players, which are sometimes able to be parried. She will attack every few seconds by laughing, which sends a physical onomatopoeia of her laughter (the word "HA!") across the screen. Second Phase: Transformations & In-Between Hilda's second phase is divided into 2 notable sections, defined by whether or not she transforms. In this phase, Hilda Berg will begin using a new attack that will temporarily turn her into a zodiac constellation, each with its unique attacks. Transforming Section Hilda will inflate with a deep breath, propelling herself across and off the screen's left edge. She will reappear, moving backwards to the right side. In a cloud of smoke and stars, she transforms to use new attacks. Throughout this phase, Hilda will transform into one of three constellations, which are as follows: *'Taurus:' Hilda transforms into a huge horned bull made of clouds and stars. She still moves up and down, but instead spouting out "HA!" Hilda will swiftly jab her horns across the screen every few seconds, when the player is parallel to Hilda. She will always use her Taurus form the first time she transforms. *'Gemini:' Hilda turns into a set of cloud-wearing female twins that circle around a swirling crystal ball. They'll pause to raise their arms and make an incantation, summoning a spinning fireball vortex on the player's side of the screen. The vortex will launch a line of bullets while rotating, forcing players to maneuver around the fireball to avoid damage. The vortex disappears after rotating completely. *'Sagittarius:' Hilda becomes a masculine Centaur with a bow and arrow that will shoot a giant arrow across the screen. In addition, the launch will sprout a trio of stars that will home in on the player. These can be destroyed with the player's own bullets (but not the arrow). This form is not available in Simple Mode. In-between Transformations After spending enough time as a constellation form, Hilda will return to normal for a short time before transforming again. During this time: *Hilda starts creating and launching tornadoes at Cuphead and Mugman. These tornadoes will curve slightly towards the player, and disappear off-screen. *Hilda will continue to use the laughter attack from her first phase, spouting "HA!" projectiles at Cuphead and Mugman. The projectiles will be fired in a straight line. *In addition to the purple toy zeppelins, new green-colored toy zeppelins appear, and in increasingly greater quantity. These toy zeppelins will fire 4 bullets at once in a crescent shape towards players. On expert however, they will fire 5 bullets. After taking enough hits, Hilda appears to go crazy as she shudders and shakes, groaning in pain. The sky turns to night, and Hilda Berg swirls herself to become a massive crescent moon with her face. Final Phase In this phase, she fills more than half the screen, giving players much less room to move around in. Intermittently Hilda's face will extend outward, grinning maniacally. When she does this, gears are shown from where her face popped out. While in this form, she cannot directly attack but the UFO's will come out from the hole where her face would be and attack with vertical laser beams. The different colors of UFO attack differently; Red UFO's won't attack until the player flies underneath, Gold UFO's attempt to attack just in front of a player. Finally, replacing the toy zeppelins are shooting star bullets that fly from right to left, at slow or fast speeds. Occasionally a pink one will appear. This phase, however, is unavailable to those who play on Simple difficulty, so it would end with her shuddering and shaking without entering this phase. Trivia *Hilda's hairdo seems to take inspiration from Betty Boop. This may be a coincidence, though given the animation style and attention to detail in this game, it is most likely intentional. **Hilda also looks very similar to Olive Oyl, from Popeye. *Her name is a pun on the infamous Hindenburg, a zeppelin that crashed in 1937. *Out of all the constellation transformations, only Gemini matches Hilda Berg's female gender while Taurus and Sagittarius look to be male. *She is the first boss in which the player uses the Aeroplane. Category:Female Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Inkwell Isle 1